Ecology of Edhelnore
Weather and Climate The climate of Edhelnore varies only slightly through the seasons. Throughout the year it is comfortable. Although hot streams come from both Belestar and Larador, cold air often rushes down from the mountains and west from the sea, causing a more temperate climate. The north and east of Edhelnore are comfortable for the Elves, and for other Mannish folk, being neither too hot nor cold, and not as extreme as the Holy-Lands or Belestar. The south tends more towards the latter, though still comfortable enough for the resilient Elves. During the coldest months of winter, occasionally snow comes down from the mountains. This is seldom thick, and never lasts for long. Rain is common, though never heavy, and can occur at any time of the year. Calendar Months Days of the Week Fauna Edhelnore is filled with a wide-variety of creatures. Careful hunting and a respect for the food-chain ensure that most animals have a abundant food and a suitable habitat. Very few unnatural beasts or monsters live in Edhelnore- they fear the magic and purity of the Elves, and they are hunted viciously should they stray into the land. Below is an example of just a few creatures. For the southern reaches, see Belestar. Wild Animals Avallani Wolves- These wolves roam the Avallani fields, though they rarely attack the Argani. They hunt in packs and generally prey on the herd animals. They are usually brown or black in colour. These wolves are both feared and admired by the Argani. Golden Eagles-''' Nestling high in the mountains, the eagles are a common site around the Emynon, especially during summer. Their staple foods are the rats and vermin which make the hills their home. 'Rodents-' Rodents abound on the fertile plains and highlands of Edhelnore. Hares, mice, otters and beavers all live in the long grass and river banks. Rabbit is a favourite food of many of the Argani, second only to deer and stag. 'Brownbears-' These large and solitary creatures are omnivores. Their diet consists of anything from root and berries, to fish, small mammals, and carrion. Brownbears are often passive, but can become fierce if enraged. They seem to like the Argani, and often approach them for food. '''Greatbears- Found in the Iron Mountains the Greatbears share many similar characteristics with their small brethren. Some of them grow to weigh 1600lbs, and stand on their hind-legs at 11' in height. Greatbears are solitary wanderers, and gorge on roots and berries in autumn for their winter slumber. Greatbears have brown to golden fur, large wide paws and large hump between the shoulders. They are less trusting of the Elvenfolk than their smaller cousins Grassnakes- 'These harmless snakes make their home in the Avallani Fields. They live mainly on small rodents and insects. Left in the wild, some can reach up to 3’ long, though most are considerably smaller. '''Auroch-' Wild cattle or kine, Aurych are the ancestors of the domestic cows of Pacifica. All are horned, and the bulls can be dangerous when confonted. The Auroch are mostly found in the Carwen Hills. '''Herd Animals- A large variety of herd animals are found on the both the lowlands and the highlands. Deer, Reindeer, moose and Caru (great Elk) roam the plains, easy prey for the wolves. They are the main diet of the Argani, who are careful not to hunt too many. In addition, mountain goats live high in the mountains. Birds-''' Over a hundred varieties of birds live in Edhelnore, mainly in the mountains or the forests. Birds-of-prey, songbirds and owls, all of a hundred different colours and sizes. The Argani are fond of birds, and often keep them as pets. Hawks are particularly popular, and hawking is considered a great sport. 'Butterflies- '''Butterflies are also common, and many different species exist. The Argani encourage them to breed, finding them beautiful. Butterflies, like birds, are common around Elven cities, and abundant in the wild. '''Great Eagles-' Great Eagles are the most nobles of all birds, and most beloved of the Argani. They are as intelligent as any human or Elf, and gifted with the power of speech. They despise cowardice and consider themselves guardians of mankind and Elvenkind, and the bane of evil. They possess their own language, but most speak Elvish well. The Elves befriend them, and may of them use Great Eagles as steeds, especially in war. Some even live in the highest peaks of Emynost. 'Regal Stag (Li'amara)-' A regal stag possesses a giant pair of eagle wings on its back. It is 6-7' long, with a wingspan of 30'. Like other stags, it is a herbivore, but when threatened can use its giant antlers as a weapon. The Regal Stag is king of the forest. Their appearance is considered a good omen amongst the Argani. 'Wyvern- '''These great creatures are smaller than Dragons and have barbed tails. They range in colour from blue, to green to black. These winged wyverns make their home in caves in the Ered Engrin, and are 15’-25’ in length. Unlike dragons, they have only limited intellect. A few of the Elven lords and ladies have managed to train the Wyverns to act as steeds, though most are aggressive and attack on sight. Their poisonous tails and sharp claws and talons make them fearsome war-mounts. '''Hippogriff-' This creature has an eagle’s forequarters and wings, but the hindquarters of a horse. The Hippogriffs live in lower reaches of the Ered Engrin, often alone. They are care-free and spend their time playing among the winds and thermal currents of the sky. Unlike Griffons they are passive and carefree and make bad war-steeds. Yet they have befriended the Elves and occasionally let them use them as mounts. They have limited intelligence, but respond well to vocal commands. 'Awakened Tree-' Trees that in the past were awakened by the Sylvani. Many of them have achieved heightened awareness, and some are even capable of moving (slowly). They are aggressive to any who cause harm to the forest. Domestic Animals The Argani do not keep many domesticated pets, as they do not like to tame and change wild creatures. They share their cities with some animals, such as birds and butterflies, and often ride others as steeds, but none of these creatures are truly domesticated. Like their Sylvani kin, some Argani are capable of communicating with animals. Other Creatures As well as the above, a variety of other fey creatures abound- water nymphs, pixies, Tylwyth Teg; though none exist in great numbers, many might make themselves known to adventurers. Nature spirits exist too, often guarding their own valleys or forests and keeping would-be vandals at bay. Flora The Elven Lands are filled with a thousand varieties of flowers and plants, and a hundred varieties of trees. The Argani have found medicinal or toxic uses for most of them, and culinary uses for the others. They do not farm, though they do encourage particularly beneficial plants to grow where they’re needed. Below is a small list of the most notable plants, though hundreds of varieties exist. '''Eleniel’s Tear- This small white flower is found in the foothills of the Ered Engrin. It is rare, and the Elves have had little success in breeding it. When its petals are boiled, the water can cure any poison which acts on the blood-stream. Slagen- This moss grows on trees in the highlands. When applied to a severed body part, it will preserve the limb for up to two weeks. Sweet Galenas- This yellow leaf is found mainly in the Avallani fields, though the Elves of Caras Galenlas grow it. When inhaled it acts as a relaxant (-75% to activity) and can be used in traps. The elves grow a milder variety was smoking, though few of the Argani appreciate it, and export it to Atlantea. 'Telmira-' This orange grape grows naturally in the highlands of Emynon, though the Elves nurture it too. When fermented it produces a mildly-alcoholic orange wine, with a delicious fruity taste. It is quite popular in Cymuria, though most men do not find it strong enough. The Telmira wine has the added benefit of healing 1-10 hits. 'Din Fuina-' This green moss grows in the south, mainly along rocks in the Tyari Ondor. It excretes an oil- a poison which can cause amnesia for up to 100 days if imbibed. Category:Ecology Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Weather Category:Weeks Category:Days Category:Months Category:Edhelnore